Conventionally, a Repetition type radio communication method has been known where a transmitting-side radio communication apparatus transmits a radio signal including a plurality of same data symbols, and a receiving-side radio communication apparatus combines symbols of the same data symbols included in the received radio signal and obtains diversity gain. For example, for next-generation mobile communication, a Repetition-OFDM scheme has been proposed where a transmitting-side radio communication apparatus repeatedly arranges the same data symbols in the time domain and the frequency domain in an OFDM signal randomly and discretely (for example, see Non-patent Document 1). Non-patent Document 1: “Performance Comparison of Repetition OFDM and 2-D MC-CDMA for 4G Cellular Downlink Communication” 9th International OFDM-Workshop, Dresden, Germany, September. 2004